


Свободное странствие

by Araphel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Галактическая война отняла у Джареда все, что ему было дорого. Друг уговаривает его поработать в новом межпланетном проекте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное странствие

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Всю дорогу погибшие герои.  
> 2\. Вольное обращение с мирами Эдмунда Гамильтона.  
> 3\. Реальных людей, чьи имена и внешность используются в истории люблю и уважаю.
> 
> Написано на Реверс-ББ 2012.

Командор Джаред Падалеки потянулся так, что хрустнули все суставы, и поудобнее уселся в кресле. Патрулирование закончилось, и их корабль взял курс на базу.  До нее оставалось всего два гиперперехода, и там “Тайфун” поставят в док, а сам Джаред проведет долгожданный отпуск  вместе с семьей на тихой курортной планетке вблизи границы с Империей. Хорошо, что родные отправились туда раньше, не дожидаясь его. Все немного затянулось: вчера поступил сигнал бедствия с одной из колоний, и курс пришлось изменить. Они подошли как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить стартовавшее пиратское судно, и теперь негодяи сидели на пустующей обычно гауптвахте.

К сожалению, после окончания войны появилось много такого отребья, да и не все соседи из внешнего космоса утихомирились, а так и пытались оттяпать ту или иную колонию, пользуясь тем, что Содружество почти лишилось своего флота. В решающей битве при Арктуре потери оказались колоссальными  – всего за два дня были уничтожены почти две трети кораблей объединенного флота Содружества, и поражение было бы неминуемым, не вмешайся внезапно Звездная империя. Флот Империи вынырнул из подпространства в нескольких парсеках от места сражения и, приблизившись, в буквальном смысле смел армаду магелланцев. Сразу после решающего удара флагман, тускло поблескивавший эмблемой созвездия Орион на боку, снова ушел в прыжок, а сопровождавшие его крейсера помогли уничтожить оставшиеся корабли захватчиков.

Иногда Джаред очень сожалел, что нельзя согнать туда всех уродов, ставших пиратами и мародерами и теперь грабящих планеты, и разом уничтожить. Но на ближайшие три недели все это можно выкинуть из головы. С фотографии на экране планшета смотрели темноволосая красивая женщина и растрепанный малыш с отросшей челкой. “Пора стричься”, – подумал Джаред и пальцем погладил улыбающуюся мордашку сына. Его отвлек первый помощник.

– Капитан? Вас вызывают по каналу экстренной связи. Переключаю на ваш комм.

– Падалеки  на связи, прием.

На экране появилось изображение контр-адмирала.

– Джаред, –  при звуке его голоса, непривычно тихого и мягкого, стало не по себе: обращение по имени противоречило уставу, а устав нарушали только в особых случаях, сообщая дурные новости.

– Да, сэр, – выдавил он.

– Только что стало известно, что час назад была уничтожена Ирида. Мне жаль, командор. Примите наши соболезнования.

Внутри что-то вспыхнуло острой болью и умерло.

– Да, сэр, – Джаред медленно нажал отбой. Взял один из хранящихся на капитанском мостике парализаторов, поставил на максимальную мощность, передал командование первому помощнику и покинул мостик. Его беспрепятственно пропустили к арестованным, и он, закрыв дверь, методично всадил по заряду в каждого.

Позже ему сказали, что когда охрана ворвалась на гауптвахту, он стоял посреди комнаты, полной трупов, и в его взгляде было все равнодушие космоса.

 

**Полгода спустя**

 Он стоял у стены огромного круглого зала, облицованного черным мрамором и украшенного алыми знаменами с изображением дракона и трех звезд. Длинные столы, убранные живыми цветами, ломились от яств, за ними сидели сотни нарядно одетых людей.

Впрочем, людьми были не все. На некоторых представителей разумных рас страшно было смотреть: чешуйчатые, крылатые, паукообразные существа вызывали брезгливое удивление. На Земле и других планетах Содружества в основном жили люди, и даже те, кто присоединился к Содружеству позже, все же по большей части относились к гуманоидной расе. Но ему надо привыкать, потому что придется провести на Лотусе, небольшой планете в Поясе Ориона, как минимум несколько месяцев.

После финальной битвы и быстрого исчезновения флагмана все думали, что на том все и закончится. Звездная Империя и Содружество независимых планет существовали бок о бок, но никаких отношений не поддерживали, даже дипломатических. Где-нибудь на планете такое вряд ли бы получилось, но когда государства разделяют миллионы световых лет – вполне можно не мозолить друг другу глаза. Не то чтобы правительство Содружества не пыталось наладить контакты – просто имперцы игнорировали любые попытки. А тут вдруг орионцы приняли дипломатическую миссию и, более того, сами предложили  помощь в лечении пострадавших граждан. Отказываться от такого предложения было бы верхом глупости – ведь именно в созвездии Ориона находилось сердце Империи, и пусть проект на первый взгляд казался пустячным, это был реальный шанс наладить отношения в будущем.

Почему кто-то решил, что для организации и руководства процессом  командор Падалеки подходит больше остальных, оставалось неясным, но до тех пор, пока он не дал своего согласия, дело не двигалось с места. Джареда вызывали к командованию, грозили трибуналом, уговаривали, даже пытались подкупить, но ему было безразлично. Все, чего хотелось – это  забиться в глухой угол, на какую-нибудь отдаленную, желательно, необитаемую планету и тихо сдохнуть, потому что смысла в его жизни не осталось. Он ощущал себя спущенным воздушным шариком и не мог понять, почему другие не видят этого, не понимают, что он уже ни на что не годен.

И все-таки наступил день, когда Джаред уступил уговорам, что было немалой заслугой его психотеравпевта, с непонятным рвением стремившегося спасти его карьеру и рассудок, вместо того чтобы махнуть рукой. Да и адмирал Джеффри Дин Морган не оставлял в покое. В конце концов, в его словах был смысл – не можешь справиться со своей болью, начни помогать справляться другим, делай то, что умеешь лучше всего – заботься о людях. Хотя в последнем Джаред сильно сомневался – был бы он настолько хорош, не потерял бы всех, кто ему дорог. Ну а возможность “поправить собственное здоровье” и вовсе не интересовала: к периодическому онемению левой руки – результату знакомства с парализатором – привык, а тяжелые шарики, которые ему посоветовали крутить между пальцами для возвращения им подвижности, отлично успокаивали нервы. В общем, он бы отказался, наплевав на старания врача и всю межзвездную политику, но Морган применил запрещенный прием:

– Джей, сынок, пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной. Я не могу потерять еще и тебя, – он вдруг словно разом постарел и ссутулился, и стало заметно, что седых волос в его шевелюре стало больше, чем темных. И вспомнилось, что гибель Дженсена и для него не прошла даром.

 И вот теперь Джаред находился в сердце Империи –  во дворце, подавляющем своей грандиозностью и великолепием, и задавался вопросом, не поступил ли он опрометчиво, дав свое согласие. Здесь все было слишком: слишком ярко, слишком богато, слишком многолюдно, слишком мирно.

Пытаясь отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, Джаред поднял взгляд, и ему показалось, что пиршественный зал открыт небесам: на фоне ночного неба среди тысяч сверкающих звезд восходили три луны – две полумесяцами и одна полная. Изображение было настолько совершенно, что не сразу стало понятно, что это потолок планетария. 

Майку бы здесь понравилось, не только во дворце, а вообще в Сансаре – столице Звездной империи. Они бы гуляли по улицам, и малыш задавал бы уйму вопросов, например, почему деревья сиреневые, почему в небе три луны и почему крыши сложены пирамидкой и с задранными углами и еще тысячу и один вопрос, на которые бы он, Джаред, отчаянно пытался найти  ответ. Потому что нельзя разочаровывать сына. Хотя Майки его бы простил. Он такой. Был. На глаза навернулись слезы, и сквозь них появившиеся на помосте Император с сыновьями казались лишь размытыми пятнами.

 Вместе с остальными представителями дипкорпуса Джаред приблизился к помосту с августейшей семьей, машинально поклонился трем закутанным в какие-то блестящие одежды фигурам  в идиотских головных уборах, равнодушно скользнул взглядом по высокой светловолосой девушке в белом –  принцессе системы Ахернар, чью помолвку с наследным принцем династии Тиг сегодня отмечали. Вечер превращался в настоящую пытку. Мечтая поскорей снять белый парадный мундир, вдруг ставший тяжелым, как броня, Джаред сидел за столом, пробовал какие-то блюда, не ощущая вкуса, отвечал на вопросы, тут же забывая, о чем говорил, и, кажется, был оскорбительно невнимателен к голубокожей девице с серебристой курчавой шевелюрой, подающей ему недвусмысленные знаки. Поэтому появление слуги, передавшего, что с ним хочет встретиться командующий, он воспринял как избавление. Хотя  едва сдержался, чтоб не хмыкнуть: похоже, здесь тоже существует традиция решать серьезные вопросы во время застолий.

Он вопросительно повернулся к главе дипкорпуса Биверу, сидевшему рядом.

– Идите, Джаред, – кивнул Бивер, – его высочество давно хотел встретиться с вами. Именно он настаивал на вашем участии в проекте.

~ ~ ~

 Кабинет, куда его привели, удивил своей простотой и сдержанностью, резко контрастирующими с пышностью зала. Большой письменный стол, несколько удобных кресел и огромная карта звездного неба. Пожалуй, она была самой роскошной и дорогой вещью в этой довольно аскетичной комнате. Созвездия выглядели незнакомыми, но потом Джаред сообразил, что это небо, каким его видят с Лотуса. Звезды, казалось, были выполнены из драгоценных камней, подобранных по цвету. Не удержавшись, Джаред дотронулся до одной из них – красного гиганта. Созвездия тут же переменили свое местоположение. Он понял, что теперь это карта неба, каким его можно увидеть с выбранной им звезды.

Стол содержался в идеальном порядке, определенно, командующий – очень аккуратный человек, педантичный и не склонный к сантиментам. Хотя... взгляд упал на черную шайбу голографа, такие до сих пор были в моде на Земле. Так его высочество временами ностальгирует? Интересно, о чем? Или у него тут макет любимого крейсера? Джаред коснулся небольшого выступа сбоку. В вырвавшейся из шайбы сетке лучей  развернулся плоский рисунок, через мгновенье он обрел объем: трое молодых людей, два парня и девушка, стояли обнявшись на фоне Военной Академии. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось снова.

В тот день они с Дженсеном выпустились из Академии, и Данниль, которой оставалось учиться еще год, захотела сфотографироваться “с двумя новоиспеченными офицерами Космофлота, к тому же общепризнанными красавцами”.

Их дружба началась еще на первом курсе: только он и Эклз не уезжали на каникулы домой. Родители Джареда жили слишком далеко, их колония находилась на окраине Содружества – потом она пострадала одной из первых, а у Дженсена, похоже, вовсе не было ни дома, ни семьи. Однако время от времени его навещал командор Джефф Дин Морган. К Дженсену он относился как сыну и охотно общался с его друзьями. Так что все трое искренне радовались каждому его визиту и с нетерпением ждали следующего. Джаред даже думал, что Морган – отец Эклза, но тот сказал, что просто друг семьи.

Данниль Харрис, одна из немногих девчонок-пилотов, присоединилась к ним через год. Нельзя сказать, что существовала какая-то дискриминация по половому признаку, просто большинство барышень предпочитало более безопасные профессии и поступали в Академию скорее в расчете на выгодное замужество. Но Дани не была большинством.

Они втроем были неразлучны в течение четырех лет, даже после окончания Джаред и Дженсен  получили назначение на Октан-2 – базу, куда стремились все, но попадали только лучшие. Обитатели Магеллановых облаков – миры там были сумрачными и бедные ресурсами – с которыми и прежде отношения были не очень, стали все чаще нападать на приграничные колонии, и ему с Дженсеном не терпелось принять участие в настоящих боевых вылетах. А Данниль ругалась, называла их дураками и требовала никуда не соваться, пока она не присоединится к ним. В том, что у нее получится, никто не сомневался.

Об их троице всегда ходили слухи разной степени глупости и скабрезности, но им было все равно, они ничего не опровергали и не подтверждали. То же продолжилось и на Октане-2, и внешне мало что изменилось, но Джаред точно знал, что теперь все иначе – в  разговорах Дженсена имя Данниль звучало через предложение, все остальные девчонки – а на базе они были очень даже ничего – словно исчезли. А еще Дженсен смотрел на нее так, словно увидел что-то совершенно новое, удивительное и не поддающееся объяснению. В общем, выглядел полным идиотом. В конце концов Джареду это надоело, он подпоил Дженсена и отправил объясниться к Дани. Сводник из него получился хороший. Впрочем, без друзей он не остался, и без опеки тоже. Когда во время одного из вылетов его корабль подбили, а его самого по возвращении положили в лазарет – на всякий случай, для обследования – ворвавшаяся Дани устроила ему такой разнос, что он на мгновение даже пожалел, что вернулся вообще. Так что нет, брошенным он себя точно не чувствовал.

 А потом началась настоящая война – кто-то сумел сплотить магелланцев в одну организованную силу, и мелкие нападения превратились в масштабные, хорошо продуманные военные операции. Агрессоры применяли неизвестные ранее технологии, переманивали на свою сторону правителей, и в результате Содружество теряло планету за планетой.

Вылеты теперь случались чаще, рейды – длительнее и гораздо опаснее. И какое-то время им везло, всем троим. Перед каждым вылетом они прощались словно навсегда, не словами – взглядами, а возвращаясь старались каждую свободную ото сна минуту проводить вместе. Нет, конечно же, Джаред не мешал Дани и Дженсену оставаться  одним, но потом парочка присоединялась к нему, и они вспоминали годы, проведенные в Академии, или просто молчали. Но однажды везение закончилось – Дженсен не вернулся. Когда Джареду сообщили об этом, он не поверил. Это же Эклз, он выкрутится! Этот стратег ни за что никуда не сунется, предварительно не продумав свои действия и план отступления. Тем более что никто не видел его гибели, так что никаких доказательств не было, даже обломков корабля. Правда, отправился Дженсен по заданию разведки – в последнее время они практически забрали его в свое ведомство – а значит, скорее всего, пропал на вражеской территории, и вряд ли кто-то станет его искать: магелланцы наступали, личный состав работал на износ, пытаясь сдерживать натиск. Но и сдаться Джаред не мог: все свободное время тратил на поиски любой информации об Эклзе. И все корил себя за слова, сказанные в вечер перед вылетом. Знал же, что Дженсена уже достали постоянные проверки и подозрения! И мог бы просто промолчать, когда тот вызверился за то, что он тронул его  амулет – или чем там была эта бляха с драконом и тремя звездами. Так нет же, ляпнул что-то о засланных казачках, которые палятся на мелочах. Эклз побледнел, вырвал у него из рук свою цацку и ушел спать в другую каюту.  А утром выяснилось, что он уже улетел. И не вернулся.

Где-то в глубине сердца всколыхнулась старая боль, но не исчезла, не растворилась на фоне новой потери, а лишь влилась в нее и усилила.

– Что, П-падалеки, так и не разучился хватать чужое?

Он вздрогнул от резкого голоса и обернулся. В дверях стоял высокий человек в серебристо-сером наряде, расшитом драконами. И он был похож… Нет, не похож.  Джаред не поверил своим глазам – там стоял Дженсен Эклз собственной персоной. Глупый вопрос вырвался непроизвольно:

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

Да уж, он много раз представлял себе, какой могла бы быть эта встреча, но даже в самом страшном сне не мог придумать, что сморозит такое.

– Вообще-то, тут мой кабинет, – Эклз улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом.

– Но это кабинет... постой, так ты и есть командующий Тиг?

– С-совершенно верно, – улыбка стала какой-то наглой. Ну надо же! Его все искали, оплакивали, а он тут стоит, довольный собой, и насмехается.

– И давно?

– Командующий? Н-недавно. А Тигом я был в-всегда.

– Во-от как!  – Джаред чувствовал, что заводится. – Значит, не Эклз, а Тиг. И не просто какой-то Тиг, а принц. И ты всегда знал правду о себе. А рассказать своим ближайшим друзьям забыл? Или не счел необходимым? Ах ну как же, разве принц может снизойти до простых смертных и довериться им?

Брови Эклза удивленно поползли вверх. Джаред понимал, что несет чушь, но остановиться уже не мог.

– Конечно же, ты не рассказал, куда уж нам. Мы, чернь, даже недостойны знать, что ты жив. Что чертов везунчик Дженсен Эклз жив, здоров и прохлаждается на уютной планетке. Ладно – мне, но Данниль ты смог бы признаться, ведь вроде как любил. Она же до конца...  – его голос сорвался на всхлип.

– Джаред, – Дженсен уже не улыбался и явно пытался его успокоить, – я сожалею о т-твоей п-потере.

Покровительственные нотки в голосе окончательно вывели из себя. Откуда-то изнутри поднялась неконтролируемая ярость. И это все? Все, что он может сказать – “я сожалею”? Дани и Майки мертвы, а он сожалеет?

– О да, это очень удобно – сожалеть и сочувствовать, находясь в полной безопасности! Свалить с поля боя и ностальгировать среди роскоши, пока остальные гибнут там, на другом конце галактики. Между прочим, те, кто считал тебя отличным парнем и своим другом!

 Дженсен побледнел и прошипел:

 – Д-думай, что несешь, П-падалеки!

Джаред несколькими шагами пересек комнату, схватил его за грудки и прижал к чудо-карте – созвездия закружились в безумном хороводе.

– А что, лучше отмалчиваться, как ты? Да ты знаешь, чего нам стоила твоя гибель? Скольких бессонных ночей и поисков? Мы с Данниль разыскивали тебя в каждой дыре, чуть ли не на карачках облазили каждый гребаный астероид, поставили на уши всех кого можно! Трудно было подать хоть весточку, сука?

Эклз уже очухался от напора, с силой оторвал его руки от себя и оттолкнул.

– Д-да, – заикаясь не то от испуга, не то от гнева, сказал он. – В-в-видел я, как в-в-вы скорбели. На сколько вас хватило, прежде чем п-п-прыгнули в одну к-к-койку? На м-м-месяц? Два?

Кулак впечатался в скулу раньше, чем Джаред сообразил, что делает.

~ ~ ~

 Он выскочил из кабинета, яростно не успевшую полностью отъехать дверь. От удара, наверное, содрогнулся весь дворец.

Нет, ну надо же! “Сожалею о твоей потере”... сказать бы ему, что он сам потерял!

Вспомнились первые месяцы после “гибели” Эклза. Слезы Дани и собственное отчаяние. Как они при первой возможности мчались проверить любой слух о том, что Дженсена где-то видели. Казалось, они с Данниль перевернули горы, чтобы узнать хотя бы где искать. Только все было тщетно, не помогли даже связи Моргана. А потом в потоке космического мусора обнаружили изрешеченный метеоритами кусок обшивки с бортовым номером, и стало ясно, что пора прекратить тратить силы на бессмысленные поиски, и даже Дани, посмотрев на него заплаканными глазами, сказала: “Пора остановиться”. Но Джаред не мог остановиться, не мог смириться. Ведь это война, ведь бывает всякое: вдруг Дженсену удалось высадиться на какой-то астроид или даже планету, и он теперь ждет помощи, а может, его ранило и отшибло память – ведь бывает же! Вон сколько разных историй рассказывают. И вот тебе, получите, распишитесь. Этот урод сидит себе спокойно и в ус не дует. Благотворительностью занимается! Джаред остановился и со всей дури врезал кулаком по резной панели. Раз. Другой. Боль отрезвила. Запоздало пришла мысль, что наверняка он нарушил бог знает сколько правил придворного этикета. Может, за такое обхождение с принцем вообще полагается смертная казнь? А что, было бы неплохо. По крайней мере, все прекратится разом. Не надо будет просыпаться с криком посреди ночи оттого, что не успел, не дотянулся, не сказал; не надо будет лежать до утра, размышляя, как же так? Почему он спас уйму народа, а самых дорогих ему людей не смог?

Немного поплутав, он все же нашел отведенные ему апартаменты. Ввалился в комнату и бессильно сполз по стенке, прямо там, у двери. Ну что он делает? Сам же перевернул полгалактики в поисках Дженсена, чуть ли не молился о том, чтобы тот остался жив, а теперь, когда мечта исполнилась – оттолкнул, оскорбил, практически обвинив в дезертирстве и трусости. Хотя сам не признался в том, что подвел его, ужасно подвел, не сумев спасти Данниль и Майка. Джаред уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, скрючившись у стены, наверное, долго, потому что когда очнулся от громкого стука в дверь, одна из лун, светивших в окно прежде, уже скрылась.

В плече вовсю резвились мурашки, и левую руку он почти не чувствовал, зато вторую ощущал очень даже хорошо – кисть начала распухать.

Стук повторился, еще настойчивей, чем прежде. Кто бы там ни стоял за дверью, он не собирался уходить. Джаред с трудом поднялся и, не трудясь застегнуть уже порядком измятый мундир, прижал ладонь к стене. Дверь отъехала в сторону – за ней стоял Дженсен с бутылкой вина и свернутым полотенцем.

– Я так и д-думал, что т-ты еще не спишь. Я м-могу войти? – Вместо ответа Джаред лишь отошел в сторону.

– П-п-прости, что долго – надо было поп-прощаться с некоторыми гостями, – он как-то смущенно улыбнулся. Совсем как тот, прежний Дженсен. – В-в-вот, для твоей руки, – он протянул полотенце, в котором явно был пакет со льдом. Мелькнула глупая мысль: странно, такие продвинутые технологии, а ушибы лечат по старинке – льдом. Или  им тут незачем лечить ушибы, поскольку все давно постигли дзен? Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот понял взгляд по-своему:

– П-п-падалеки, я еще не забыл, как ты вы-выпускаешь пар. Решил в-в-вообще без рук остаться?

Джаред пожал плечами, но компресс взял. Дженсен хлопнул в ладоши, включая свет,  прошел к окну и остановился, заложив руки за спину. Постояв так несколько минут, он вздохнул и развернулся:

– В-в-все должно было п-п-произойти не так. Я по-повел себя как идиот.

– Да я тоже недалеко ушел, –  пожал плечами Джаред.

– Да-да-давай с-с-считать, что этой в-в-встречи не было, – похоже, с волнением заикание Дженсена усиливалось. Он почти умоляюще посмотрел на Джареда.

– Давай, – с готовностью согласился Джаред. Он сам сожалел о своей глупой вспышке и хотел все исправить или, если не все, то хотя бы хоть что-то, хоть раз.

И оба замерли, глядя друг на друга, словно не знали, что делать дальше. А потом, не сговариваясь, шагнули навстречу друг другу и крепко обнялись. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Дженсен хочет отстраниться, но тут же отмел эту мысль, когда его обняли так, будто хотели вплавить в себя. Он и сам чувствовал, что вцепился в Дженсена, точно тот вот-вот исчезнет, будто в нем его последнее спасение. Да так оно, наверное, и было. Потом Дженсен вдруг застыл и отодвинулся – он и раньше не любил, когда нарушают его личное пространство, а теперь, наверное, положение обязывает.

 Сейчас стало видно, что Дженсен изменился: в его осанке и жестах чувствовалась уверенность и властность. Он раздался в плечах, черты лица стали суровее и резче. Но время тоже оставило на нем свой отпечаток: морщинки у глаз стали глубже, они явно теперь были свидетельствами не только смеха, на виске белел шрам, и, кажется, в волосах поблескивали слишком светлые нити, или так падал свет лун? И заикание это...

 Тот тоже с минуту изучал его. Интересно, а что видел он? Сломленного жалкого человека, потерявшего себя? А может, то самое равнодушие космоса в глазах? Хотя нет, скорее, вселенскую тоску...

 – Д-д-думаю, нам есть о чем п-поговорить, – прервал его размышления Дженсен.

Он по-хозяйски прошелся по комнате, достал из шкафа бокалы и наполнил их янтарным вином. Жестом предложил устроиться в кресле.

– Прости за... – Джаред указал на потемневший синяк на скуле.

– Ерунда, – махнул рукой Дженсен, – сам в-виноват. Д-думал, появлюсь в-весь в белом, и ты упадешь в обморок от с-счастья. П-проехали. – Он поднял бокал: – За встречу? Ч-чертовски рад видеть тебя, Джей.

“Почему только сейчас?” – чуть не вырвалось у Джареда, но он успел прикусить язык. Не стоило снова начинать с упреков, потом все выяснится. Вместо этого он пригубил вино и  неопределенным жестом обвел гостиную:

– Не хочешь хотя бы сейчас объяснить?

Дженсен нахмурился, видимо, от него теперь редко осмеливались требовать объяснений, но ответил:

– Не мог я вам с Данниль ничего рассказать. Во-первых, тайна  б-была не моя, точнее, не только моя, и в-вообще из-за этого меня отчислили бы из Академии, а во-вторых, злился на отца. Не мог п-простить, что так поступил с мамой. К тому же, как ты себе п-представляешь заявление “Ребята, вообще-то я п-п-принц Ориона”? Бездоказательный бред, вы бы потом всю жизнь меня п-подкалывали.

– Может, и нет, – неуверенно возразил Джаред. – Но я спрашивал о другом.

И Дженсен, откинувшись на спинку кресла, стал рассказывать. Как, почти добравшись к месту назначения, наткнулся на магелланцев, и пришлось удирать. Как на корабле с одним рабочим двигателем ушел в пылевое облако. Там двигатель издох, да и сам Дженсен был на грани – куском переборки здорово зацепило бок и спину. Когда удалось запеленговать приближающееся судно, он сумел  натянуть скафандр, запустил режим самоуничтожения корабля, и вышел в открытый космос. Риск себя оправдал: Дженсена подобрали контрабандисты, которыми командовала зеленокожая великанша с Антареса. Да и вообще, большую часть команды составляли женщины.  Вероятно, потому его не выкинули в космос, как ненужный хлам, а вылечили.

Джаред хмыкнул: похоже, ни одна особь женского пола не способна устоять перед Дженсеном Эклзом.

Наверное, получилось слишком выразительно, потому что Дженсен покраснел.

– В-все оказалось н-не так радужно. Л-лечение и уход п-пришлось отрабатывать, – он машинально потер шею. – М-меня вытащил отец, т-точнее, его люди. Оказалось, н-никто обо мне не забывал, он в-всегда был в к-курсе, что со мной. И т-теперь хотел, чтоб я в-вернулся. Т-только я отказался, у меня уже б-был дом, где м-меня ж-ждали. Т-так я думал...

Повисло неловкое молчание. Джаред не собирался оправдываться, он не сделал ничего плохого, не предавал. Они оба не предавали, ни он, ни Данниль, но объясниться стоило.

– Дженсен...

Тот вскинул руку:

– Не н-надо. Я в-все п-понимаю. П-позже понял, а тогда... Н-не знаю, почему я никого не п-п-предупредил о своем в-возвращении. Н-наверное,  хотел сделать вам сюрприз. И увидел в-вас с Дани в п-парке, с м-малышом. Вы в-выглядели очень счастливыми, Д-джей, – он отвел взгляд. Судя по исказившимся чертам и усилившемуся заиканию, умом-то он понял и принял, но  боль никуда не делась.

Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и продолжил:

– Я улетел в т-тот же день, в одну из окраинных систем – им н-нужны б-были люди и никто не спрашивал, кто ты и откуда. Мои умения там п-пригодились.

В этом Джаред не сомневался. Интересно, орионцы хоть понимают, какого стратега им повезло заполучить?

– Слушай, а что за тема с заиканием? – рискнул поинтересоваться он, надеясь, что не переходит границы дозволенного.

– По-последствия те-тесного общения с кхарнами и м-магелланцами.

Наверное, у Джареда было слишком удивленное лицо, поэтому Дженсен, невесело усмехнувшись, добавил:

 – Н-ну, я хоть и за-засранец, н-н-но не все п-п-пять лет сидел во дворце.

Ясно, похоже, все же удалось задеть. Почему-то этот факт не огорчал, а скорее радовал – значит, мнение Джареда ему еще небезразлично.

– Я, вообще-то, удивился другому, – спокойно пояснил он. –  Просто ни разу не слышал, чтобы они брали пленных.

Кхарны, оказавшиеся тайными союзниками магелланцев,  просто захватывали чужое сознание и управляли им так, что человек даже не понимал, что уже не принадлежит себе.

Когда об этом стало известно, началась форменная паранойя. Люди перестали доверять друг другу, начали избегать общения, дошло до  драк и применения парализаторов, и, чтоб хоть как-то стабилизировать ситуацию, командование приняло решение проверять личный состав, независимо от звания, до вылетов и после. Тогда-то и оказалось, что Эклз не поддается гипнозу и его сознание закрыто. Точнее, что-то уловить можно, но стоило копнуть поглубже – он просто отключался, и никакие сканеры не помогали, а специальные препараты, используемые для допросов, применить не решались.  Из-за такой его реакции возникло много споров, некоторые  считали это подозрительным, и Дженсу здорово потрепали нервы, называя чуть ли не изменником. Потому-то он так и вспылил из-за глупой реплики Джареда про “засланных казачков”. Зато разведка посчитала его перспективным.

– Берут, если им н-нужна конкретная информация от определенного человека.

– И что они хотели узнать?

– Падалеки, в твоем д-досье не значится, что ты стал д-дознавателем, – попытался отшутиться Дженсен.

– Я всегда был любопытным. Не хочешь говорить – не надо, – пожалуй, вино все же ударило в голову, иначе откуда бы взялись такие детские уловки? Но раньше всегда срабатывало.

Сработало и теперь.

– Кхарны добрались до м-моего помощника, и он п-привел к-корабль п-прямо к магелланцам. Они были в ку-курсе, кто мой отец. М-м-может им удалось пе-перехватить орионский ко-корабль, а м-может удалось вы-вытащить из меня, когда...  – он вздрогнул и криво улыбнулся: – П-полное с-слияние сознаний –  отстой.

Джареда самого передернуло от одной мысли, каково это – мысленно соединиться с рептилией.

– А толку-то? Что ты мог  знать?

Дженсен поморщился и потер висок:

– Д-да в том-то и дело, что в этой части галактики каждая собака в к-курсе, что есть некое мощное оружие, называемое “Разрушитель”, т-тайна которого известна только императору и его сыновьям.

“Похоже, все же не каждая”, – подумал Джаред и взял на заметку порыться в местной сети, если будет доступ.

– Но они должны были выяснить, что ты не жил здесь.

– П-первые три года жил, п-пока отец надеялся, что ему разрешат жениться на маме. Как оказалось, “Разрушитель” успели настроить на меня и в-вложить мне в голову знания, что к чему. Но п-поскольку я оказался … хм, скажем т-так, запасным в-вариантом, и меня увозили, то информацию з-з-заблокировали в п-подсознании. Так что стучались по адресу.

– Ты это помнил? Ну, что тебя чему-то учили... – спросил Джаред. Теперь ему было ясно, отчего Дженсен на проверках просто доводил “мозгокопателей” до белого каления.

– Нет, к-конечно. Иначе с-смысл все  за-затевать?

– И они...

– Д-да,  – в голосе звучало нетерпение и усталость, – они с-стали до-долбить этот б-блок всеми до-доступными способами, по-поверь, их немало. Но до-довести де-дело до к-конца не успели  – ме-меня опять вы-вытащил отец. – Он снова потер висок и попросил: – По-пожалуйста, хватит об этом. Д-давай с-сменим т-тему.

– Конечно, – Джаред и сам видел, что ему нелегко вспоминать. Хоть Дженсен и пытался оставаться спокойным и говорить о произошедшем отстраненно.

– А как твои родители встретились, – ему и правда было интересно, –  Империя же не поддерживала отношений с Содружеством?

Дженсен улыбнулся:

– Во в-время с-свободного странствия. Т-традиция такая: д-достигнув совершеннолетия, у нас оно наступает в двадцать п-пять лет, мужчина оправляется в п-путешествие.

Это “ у нас” неприятно царапнуло.

– С-считается, что  в с-странствии ты обретешь что-то очень важное, ц-ценное, что изменит твою жизнь. Отец нашел маму. Только ее не признали, а быть н-наложницей она не согласилась. Улетела на Землю. М-морган ее любил всю жизнь, в-вот и мне п-перепало немного.

– Он очень тоскует по тебе. Ты бы сообщил ему, а? – попросил Джаред.

Дженсен задумчиво кивнул и выпрямился.

– Я ответил на в-все твои в-вопросы? – определенно, сеанс откровенности подходил к концу.

– Нет, – настало время выяснить главное. –  Дженс, зачем я здесь?

 Тот вздрогнул, услышав обращение. Неужели тут никто его так не называет? Впрочем, и раньше только у них с Дани была такая привилегия.

– П-потому что я хотел т-тебя видеть? Снова работать в-вместе. У нас ведь н-неплохо получалось, помнишь? И ты был м-моим лучшим д-другом. Мало? – с легким вызовом спросил тот. –  А еще потому, что я д-действительно считаю, то ты п-подходишь для этой работы. Я много о тебе знаю. М-может, так быстро подняться по карьерной лестнице т-тебе помогла война, но авторитет с-среди офицеров и рядовых  т-так просто не завоюешь. Это т-твоя личная заслуга: твоего характера и умения за-заботиться о людях. Как раз то, что н-нужно.

Он ненадолго замолчал, переводя дух, и добавил уже спокойней:

– Джей, п-поверь, оно того стоит.  Если бы не здешние чудо-т-технологии,  я т-так и остался бы овощем. Потому и за-затеял этот п-проект с лечением – за год успел испытать на себе.

Да, все это было замечательно  и при любых других обстоятельствах Джаред бы с радостью, не задумываясь, взялся за дело, но сейчас...

– Дженс, я не могу. Я согласился, понадеявшись, что новая обстановка отвлечет меня, позволит забыться. Но тут у вас так... мирно, что ли? Я все время думаю о том, как бы здесь понравилось Майку, мысленно веду с ним разговоры. Мечтаю о том, что было бы, вмешайся вы раньше... Я не могу. Внутри словно все выгорело. Я пуст, и теперь мне нечего дать другим. Я даже не могу им сочувствовать. Мне нечего предложить, кроме своих кошмаров.

Дженсен вздохнул:

– Знаю, что звучит банально, но п-потерпи до завтра. – Он потянулся и сжал предплечье Джареда. –  С-станет легче, обещаю. Если нет – я сам сообщу Биверу, что ты не подходишь. Д-дай мне два дня.

В такой малости Джаред отказать не мог, хоть и не представлял, что может измениться за такой короткий срок.

– Ладно, – Дженсен встал. – Тебе п-пора отдохнуть, да и у меня завтра в-важные дела.

Он направился к двери.

– Дженс, – окликнул его Джаред. – Мы не предавали тебя.

 “Да? – тут же укорил себя мысленно. – А сейчас что ты делаешь? Почему не расскажешь ему? Он имеет право знать. Имеет право разделить твою скорбь. Чем это лучше предательства?”

– И еще... – он набрал в грудь воздуха и сказал: – Я рад, что ты жив и не остался овощем.

Не совсем то, что собирался. Но тоже от чистого сердца.

Дженсен достаточно пережил. Стоит ли ему знать о том, что он потерял, даже толком не обретя?

Тот ему благодарно улыбнулся, кивнул и ушел.

 ~ ~ ~

После его ухода Джаред быстро уснул и проспал без сновидений несколько часов. Настоящий рекорд, если учесть, что последние шесть месяцев без успокоительных такое было просто невозможно.

Немного поворочавшись, он вспомнил, что собирался проверить, есть ли  доступ в сеть. Ночной разговор принес ответы на многие вопросы, но и новых возникло немало. Например, не Дженсен ли уговорил отца прийти на помощь Содружеству? Что же все-таки такое этот “Разрушитель”, из-за которого из Эклза едва не вытрясли душу? Почему Дженсен открылся только теперь? Неужели потому, что решил, будто смерть Данниль их уравняла?

Доступ к сети имелся,  да и принцип ее действия мало отличался от привычного в Содружестве. Местного языка Джаред еще не знал, так что пришлось воспользоваться электронным переводчиком. Качество перевода оставляло желать лучшего, но смысл можно было понять.

Первым делом он поискал  информацию о таинственном “Разрушителе”, впрочем, не особо рассчитывая на успех.  Оказалось, напрасно.

Конечно же, схема и принцип действия устройства не разглашались, но упоминалось оно часто. По одной из версий, один из предков Дженсена привез его из другой галактики, по другой – изобрели гениальные ученые древности. Были еще предположения, но Джаред решил перейти к более проверенным, историческим фактам.

Впервые им воспользовался  прапрадед Дженсена лет двести назад,  когда кхарны пытались захватить Звездную империю, и он был так потрясен результатом, что завещал потомкам использовать это оружие  только в крайнем случае, иначе можно уничтожить всю Вселенную. Второй раз его использовали совсем недавно, когда все те же кхарны решили повторить свою попытку, но уже силами магелланцев. Джаред вдруг понял, что сам видел “Разрушитель” в действии. Тогда у Арктура произошло настоящее побоище, силы флота Содружества таяли, и экипажи кораблей уже валились с ног от усталости. Положение ухудшалось с каждым часом. Все понимали, что поражение лишь вопрос времени, но сдаваться не желал никто. И когда надежды совсем не осталось, появился флот Империи – флагман, а с ним эскорт из нескольких десятков крейсеров. Все зачарованно наблюдали, как, выстроившись клином, они двинулись к месту боя, по мере приближения меняя боевой порядок и вытягиваясь дугой. Казалось, от одного вида надвигающейся силы, суда неприятеля сбились в кучу.  Разгадавшие замысел капитаны Содружества стали теснить магелланцев с флангов. На внезапно раздавшийся по внутреннему коду приказ “Врассыпную” отреагировали, не задумываясь. Как ни странно, имперские крейсера последовали их примеру, оставляя свой флагман один на один с целой армадой. Какое-то время он висел неподвижно, потом по корпусу побежали цветные всполохи, и окружавшее его силовое поле будто вспухло, грозя вот-вот лопнуть. Казалось, на всех судах Содружества затаили дыхание. То, что произошло потом, можно было описать словами “И вселенная разверзла пасть свою”. Неприятельские суда будто схлопывались, оставляя после себя пустое место, выглядевшее дырой в звездном покрывале космоса, края которой тут же стягивались. Исчезновение первого корабля словно запустило цепную реакцию и вскоре армада стала растворяться с такой скоростью, что в «покрывале» теперь зияла одна огромная брешь. Не сразу все поняли, что это и есть самая настоящая черная дыра, а когда сообразили, вдруг осознали, что сейчас она тоже начнет стягиваться. Неизвестное оружие уничтожало не материю, а пространственно-временной континуум, необратимо его изменяя. И самое умное – постараться убраться подальше от эпицентра. Со стороны, это должно быть напоминало паническое бегство, да, по сути, оно им и являлось.  Вот только совсем избежать встряски не удалось. Вселенная взбесилась. Корабли швыряло как щепки, звезды носились безумными кометами. Джаред ударился виском о переборку и на том его сражение закончилось.

Стыдно признаться, но сейчас он отлично понимал и разделял желание магелланцев узнать тайну “Разрушителя”. Источник энергии, дающий такую мощь, мог бы подтолкнуть развитие любой цивилизации далеко вперед. Но и натворить немало бед тоже.

Он стал читать дальше. Помимо прочего, выяснилось, что владение “Разрушителем” – одна из причин, по которой Ориону присягнули в верности  Вольные графы туманностей и некоторые бароны Внешнего космоса. Разумно – с таким соседом выгоднее дружить. Кстати, при первом вторжении Звездная империя обращалась за помощью к Содружеству независимых планет, и те отказали. Немаловажную роль в  этом сыграло то, что посланниками были негуманоиды, а на Земле лишь не так давно к ним стали относиться без предубеждения. Для орионцев подобное было признаком дикости и недоразвитости, потому отношения закончились, не успев начаться. Поразило то, что, по преданиям, именно с Ориона пришли первые учителя на Землю и принесли знания и цивилизацию. Определенно, потомки их разочаровали.

 Чуть подумав, Джаред забил в поисковик имя Дженсена. И ничего не нашел. Зато некий принц Джен-Син оказался невероятно популярен.

О “возвращении блудного сына” писали много, с фантазией и размахом. Версии выдвигались самые разные: что его  в детстве похитили инопланетяне, может, те самые, что начали войну, и теперь он мстит; что император отправил сына подальше от придворных интриг, опасаясь возможных покушений; что в детстве ребенка повезли на экскурсию на астероид и там он потерялся, а нашелся аж на Земле, много лет спустя.  Один таблоид вообще выдвинул предположение, что это не принц, а его клон или даже андроид, запрограммированный на захват трона, второй, что Джен-Сина воспитывали какие-то храмовники с далекой планеты,  потому как давным-давно  было предсказано, будто старший сын императора спасет галактику от величайшей беды, и потому его отослали и долго готовили в удаленном монастыре для великой миссии. Роман, да и только. Нашли и объяснение заиканию: оказывается, в монастыре принц дал обет молчания и за столько лет отвык от разговоров, потому и испытывает теперь определенные трудности.

Не оставили без внимания даже его ципао – традиционный наряд мужчин и женщин на Лотусе. Оказалось, что цвет и вышивка напрямую связаны с положением в обществе.

В общем, стало ясно, что никакой тут у них не дзен, а самые обычные люди с обычными слабостями и пороками.

 Однако среди словесного мусора удалось выловить факты, которые показались правдивыми, ибо умолчать о них вполне в духе Дженсена.

Его вовсе не встретили с распростертыми объятиями и не осыпали лепестками роз. Джаред не ошибся в своих предположениях: именно Дженсен убедил отца вмешаться в конфликт с магеланцами. Не последнюю роль в согласии императора сыграло то, что на границах тоже начались беспорядки и поймали несколько вражеских лазутчиков, подстрекающих к мятежу окраинных баронов. Однако решение одобряли далеко не все, особенно если учесть, что в таких случаях по традиции командование флотом переходило к принцу, а значит, кто-то данных полномочий лишался. И не имело никакого значения, что опыта у Дженсена было более чем достаточно. Да еще уперлись союзники  и вассалы. В отличие от отца, они оказались не такими доверчивыми и потребовали доказательств, что принц именно тот, за кого действительно себя выдает, и может применить “Разрушитель”.  Стало быть, участие в битве при Арктуре было не только помощью, но и проверкой для Дженсена? Внезапно стало ясно, кто отдал приказ “врассыпную” – код мог знать только Дженсен, и только его могло волновать, что будет с кораблями Содружества. Что ж, испытание он выдержал с честью. Джаред вдруг почувствовал прилив гордости, как всегда, когда узнавал что-то хорошее о своих друзьях. 

И вдруг захотелось хорошенько постучаться головой о стену – он такого наговорил там, в кабинете! Назвал трусом и дезертиром. И после этого Дженсен сам сделал шаг навстречу! С другой стороны, нечего было скрывать, что жив. Так что часть обвинений все же была справедливой. Примирившись таким образом с собой, Джаред продолжил расследование.

Информация его озадачила: сразу после сражения пошли краткие сводки о том, что состояние принца Джен-Сина без изменений и императорская семья очень обеспокоена, потом, что он вне опасности и только позже – всеобщее ликование по случаю его выздоровления. И дата стояла – четыре месяца после событий при Арктуре. Это объясняло, почему флагман так спешно покинул поле боя, но что же произошло? В него даже никто не успел выстрелить, не то что приблизиться!

 Джаред еще немного походил по ссылкам в надежде узнать побольше о друге, но вскоре закрыл браузер. Было очевидным, что Дженсен стал национальной гордостью, и теперь ему приписывались все мыслимые и немыслимые подвиги, включая поиск пропавших собак, спасение котят и помощь немощным старушкам. Короче, настоящий бойскаут.

Джаред неожиданно понял, что давно не занимался чем-то настолько отвлеченным, как сидение в сети до утра и чтение сплетен.  Задаваясь вопросом, знают ли на Лотусе и в Поясе Ориона в целом, что такое бойскаут, он вышел прогуляться в сад – все равно завтрак он пропустил, а до обеда еще оставалось время.

 ~ ~ ~

Сад оказался настоящим произведением искусства: причудливые разноцветные деревья, свезенные, наверное, со всех концов галактики, росли, на первый взгляд, хаотично, но вскоре становилось ясно, что они подобраны так, чтобы цветовая гамма услаждала взор;  у самой воды парили беседки-пагоды, а поверхность озера была такой гладкой и безмятежной, что оно казалось застывшим стеклом, иллюзию нарушали только разноцветные рыбки, скользящие у дна; чуть дальше по берегу – сад камней,  за ним полянка, где кусты были выстрижены в форме диковинных животных, скорей всего, обитающих в других мирах, где-то во Внешнем космосе. Майки был бы в восторге.

Джаред ходил между причудливыми тварями и придумывал объяснения, почему вон у того вроде-как-осьминога на щупальцах копыта и можно ли его подковать, и почему у огромной птицы  с четырьмя крыльями клюв с зубами, загнутыми вниз, как рыболовные крючки, и где голова у той странной штуки, больше похожей на сосиску с ножками. Малыш обо всем этом спросил бы. И наверняка носился бы, громко смеясь, между фигурами и норовил взобраться на каждую. Да, его сын любил смеяться. Джаред крепко зажмурился, загоняя обратно непрошенные слезы, и ему на мгновенье послышался детский смех. Он открыл глаза и стремительно зашагал к озеру – может, там он не будет столько думать о Майке?  Чудесное воскрешение Дженсена ненадолго отвлекло его, но сейчас ощущение потери навалилось с новой силой. А может, теперь оно усиливалось чувством вины? Определенно, надо уезжать отсюда, на какую-нибудь разрушенную войной планету, где нет таких сводящих с ума уголков мира и покоя. Рассказать всю правду и исчезнуть, чтоб не видеть презрения и укора за то, что сам себе простить не в силах.

– Джаред, вот ты где! – услышал он возглас Дженсена и едва успел повернуться, как  его едва не сбил с ног маленький ураган.

– Папа! Папочка! Наконец-то ты приехал!

Ураган обхватил его за ноги и, похоже, пытался вскарабкаться по ним выше. Ошарашенный Джаред,  наконец, опустил взгляд вниз, и колени подломились – перед ним стоял его сын. Это действительно был Майк, с худеньким личиком и большими карими глазами и очень коротко остриженный, так что голова смотрелась слишком большой на тонкой шейке, выглядывающей из ципао точь-в-точь повторяющего Дженсеновский.  Живой и, по-видимому, здоровый.

Рассмотреть внимательней не получилось, потому что Майк крепко его обнял и уткнулся в шею.  Джаред закрыл глаза, вдыхая знакомый детский запах сына, кажется, к нему примешивался какой-то больничный, но сейчас это было неважно.

– Все были заняты на т-торжествах, и детей решили отвезти на экскурсию в заповедник, п-поэтому я не мог устроить в-встречу вчера. П-прости, – раздался голос Дженсена совсем рядом.

Джаред поднял на него взгляд, из-за слез перед глазами все плыло:

– Но... как?

– П-пойдем п-присядем вон там, – похоже, Дженсену надо было собраться с силами, поэтому Джаред подхватил сына, все так же крепко обнимающего его за шею, и пошел к указанной скамейке.

– Н-наше судно патрулировало границу и п-поймало с-сигнал  с просьбой о помощи. В пылевом п-потоке обнаружили спасательную шлюпку,  п-полную детей – и с ними трое взрослых. Они уже в-все были без сознания... частицы почти разрушили обшивку, плюс, еще на корабле надышались какой-то дряни, – глаза Дженсена блестели. –  По счастливой случайности в тот день они отправились на астероид Фрискелла, п-посмотреть каменный зоопарк. Это рассказала одна из женщин. Экскурсионный катер был расстрелян нападающими, но  Дани сумела часть детей усадить в спасательную шлюпку и увести ее в пояс астероидов. Это их и спасло.

– Очень рискованно, – прошептал Джаред. Ему приходилось видеть, во что превращались корабли, попавшие в поток астероидов, при мысли, что могло стать со шлюпкой, в которой находился его ребенок, стало дурно.

– Да, но это был единственный шанс, и она им воспользовалась. Это же наша Дани, – произнес Дженсен с нескрываемой нежностью и гордостью, глаза его заблестели еще ярче, по щеке скатилась слеза.

– Что с ней? – спросил тихо Джаред, уже зная ответ.

– Осколок, ее р-ранило еще на к-корабле... Но она успела.

– Еще бы! Это же наша Дани.

Они сидели и молчали, и Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен тоже вспоминает Данниль Харрис. Ему было жаль, что она погибла, отчаянно не хватало ее улыбки и умения в посмеяться в любой ситуации, однако сейчас счастье видеть сына живым перевешивало все. Он потерся щекой о темную стриженую макушку, наслаждаясь почти забытым ощущением.

  – А почему ты сразу не сообщил? Зачем столько скрывал?

 – Во-первых, ты в тот момент был не в самом лучшем состоянии, а во-вторых, мы не знали выживет ли он. Сам подумай, ты бы вынес, если бы только обрел ребенка  и снова потерял?

 Джаред покачал головой, точно, не вынес бы.

 Он еще крепче прижал сына к груди, пожалуй, даже слишком крепко, потому что Майки заворочался и попытался высвободиться. Но не спрыгнул с колен, почувствовав свободу, а просто развернулся и солнечно улыбнулся Эклзу.

Тот мгновенно  ответил улыбкой – устоять было просто невозможно.

– Ну что, Майки, я же говорил тебе, что папа найдется.

В ответ тот кивнул и снова обнял. Потом отодвинулся и с серьезным видом спросил:

– А ты знаешь моего нового друга Дженсена?

– Да, мы знакомы, – также серьезно ответил Джаред.

– Он со мной играл.

Джаред улыбнулся:

– Что ж, надеюсь, он согласится принять меня в вашу игру.

– Согласится, – уверенно заявил Майк. – Хочешь, я все тебе здесь покажу?

– Конечно!

Не слезая с Джареда, он указал пальцем, куда надо идти.

 Они с Дженсеном стояли на краю поляны с кустовым зверьем, и Майки увлеченно рассказывал истории о каждом.

– Сколько же ты всего знаешь! – восхитился Джаред.

Майк покраснел от удовольствия:

– Это мне Дженсен рассказывал.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Я т-теперь как ходячая энциклопедия по расам Внешнего космоса! Пришлось перевернуть уйму литературы и с-справочников. Майки з-задавал кучу вопросов, и мне не  хотелось п-позориться.

– О да, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, – это он умеет. Вопросы – его хобби. Ну это если он нигде не носится.  Кстати, раз уж ты у нас специалист, почему в этом зоопарке фигура человека? Как-то это неправильно, кажется, что он один из них.

Дженсен поперхнулся.

– Не дай тебе бог ляпнуть такое где-нибудь на приеме или вообще в разговоре. Развяжешь очередной галактический конфликт. Это наши союзники. Ты хоть бы в сеть залез, раз уж не готовился к миссии раньше.

От мягкого упрека стало стыдно.

 – Майкл, иди-ка сюда, – сын, высунув от усилий язык, пытался забраться на парнокопытного разумного осьминога.

– Джаред, не будь наседкой, он же ребенок, к тому же мальчишка.

– Много ты понимаешь в детях...

– Не много, – помрачнев, согласился Дженсен, – у меня их нет.

– Прости, – поспешно сказал Джаред, –  я сейчас сам не свой. Все, чего мне хочется –  схватить его в охапку и спрятать ото всех, чтоб он был только моим.

Дженсен не ответил. Просто стоял, следя за Майком, то подбегавшим к ним, чтобы дотронуться и удостовериться, что его папа на месте, то уносящимся к очередной кустовой статуе.

– Знаешь, Майк очень сильный, – сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Джареда. – Хоть мы и нашли доноров, выжили не все малыши, а только те, кто боролся. Если бы не его собственная воля к жизни и желание увидеть тебя, все было бы бесполезно. Наши технологии работают, только если человек сам хочет выздороветь, иначе эффекта не будет. Вам следует это учесть, когда станете решать, кого присылать сюда на лечение.

Его слова снова царапнули. Эти “наши” и “вам” разделяли похлеще сотни световых лет.

– Как же все работает?

– Очень просто, используется энергия созидательного намерения. Нет желания жить – нет помощи.

– А если желание есть, но совсем не созидательное? – не унимался Джаред.

– Это опасно для самого человека, поэтому такая функция давно заблокирована.

– Но не в “Разрушителе”, верно? – он был уверен, что знает, как удалось уничтожить само пространство, вместе с кхарнами, и почему флагман Звездной империи так быстро ушел в гиперпрыжок. – Я прав?

– П-падалеки, вообще-то, это государственная тайна, – сухо ответил Дженсен.

– Черта с два, оно тянет энергию из того, кто им управляет, и поэтому потом ты провалялся  три месяца в отключке,  а потом еще месяц еле ползал. Я рылся в сети, – огрызнулся он в ответ на удивленный взгляд. Джаред злился и даже не знал на кого и за что.

– Другого выхода не было, потому и доступ к ней только у членов семьи. Да и в-вообще, при чем здесь “Разрушитель”? Я говорю о Майки. Таким сыном можно только гордиться.

Они снова замолчали. Казалось, Дженсен наблюдает за ребенком с какой-то затаенной тоской.

От накатившего чувства вины стало трудно дышать. Продолжать молчать – подло. Наверное, надо сказать правду. Рассказать Дженсену, как после известия о его гибели он совсем замотался, разрываясь между попытками найти хоть какую-то информацию и боевыми вылетами. И даже не сразу заметил, что у Данниль вырос приличных размеров живот. Зато когда понял, то принял самое разумное и правильное решение в жизни: если Дани позволит, он заменит этому ребенку отца, сделает все, что сделал бы Дженсен. Как много позже при штурме орбитальной станции попал под луч парализатора и оказался в закрытом госпитале. А потом Дани при встрече крепко его обняла и шепнула: “Женись на мне. Тогда нас к тебе будут пускать, и мне хотя бы будут сообщать, где ты и что с тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы снова... как с Дженсеном. Второго раза я не выдержу”. Рассказать, сколько радости и счастья принес в его жизнь этот чудесный жизнерадостный малыш. Ведь счастьем можно и нужно делиться! Но тут же сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия: а что если Дженсен заберет Майки? Ведь тот теперь тоже относится к династии Тигов. Что может ему дать старый потрепанный вояка с больной совестью? А вот они...

От пришедшей в голову мысли бросило в жар.

– Майкла тоже успели запрограммировать на вашу машину смерти?

– Что? При чем тут он? – недоуменно уставился на него Дженсен.

– А ты не понимаешь? Или у вас тут не делают анализ ДНК?

– Да п-причем тут ДНК, все были заняты другим, – вспылил Дженсен, похоже, когда он злился, то переставал заикаться. – Детям нужно было переливание плазмы, а у нас ее не хватало. Пришлось искать доноров. Я чуть не опоздал...

Джаред знал, что надо заткнуться, замолчать и больше никогда не поднимать эту тему, но не мог. Быть может, так выливалось накопившееся за долгие месяцы напряжение, может,  желание хоть как-то разрешить невыносимую ситуацию, избавиться от давящего чувства вины, но его несло, и остановиться не было сил.

– Его донором стал ты? – в лоб спросил он.

– Д-да, – буркнул Дженсен, – нам п-повезло: я п-подошел почти идеально.

– Один из родителей чаще всего подходит идеально, – выпалил Джаред и выдохнул.

Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное. Вот и все, он выложил всю правду, и теперь наверняка все кончено. Как глупо: только что обрел сына и тут же потерял, теперь уже навсегда.

 Дженсен смотрел то на него, то на Майкла, беспомощно хлопая глазами, то ли не понимая сказанного, то ли не в силах поверить услышанному.

– Д-д-джаред, г-глупая шутка... Н-н-не смешно, – прошептал он.

– Я и не смеюсь. Джен, ты ведь знаешь полное имя Майки? – устало спросил Джаред.

– Да,  М-м-майкл Д-д-дженсен. Я п-п-понял. Это очень т-т-трогательно, назвать р-р-ребенка в честь п-п-погибшего друга.

– Нет, мы назвали его в честь отца.

 Тот потрясенно молчал, кусая губы, а  Джаред смотрел на сына, который что-то пытался рассказывать ему, и не слышал –  в голове крутились вопросы: позволят ли им видеться, как все объяснят Майклу, как скоро тот его забудет, расскажут ли ему потом, что у него был другой папа? Приходящие на ум ответы были невыносимы. А может, все не так плохо, и ему позволят быть рядом, приходить поиграть. В конце концов, он же не сделал Дженсену ничего плохого, и если бы тот не хотел его видеть, то не прилагал бы столько усилий, чтобы вытащить в Пояс Ориона. Он резко повернулся и натолкнулся на пристальный и какой-то больной взгляд Дженсена, явно намеревавшегося сказать что-то неутешительное.

– Не забирай его, пожалуйста! – выпалил он и услышал ответное:

– Н-н-не увози его, п-прошу...

 

**Три месяца спустя**

 – Конец связи,  – Джаред отключил комм и устало откинулся в кресле. Он и правда вымотался – ничто так не отнимает силы, как переговоры с чиновниками.

От прикосновения к черной коробочке над столом вспыхнула голография сына. Сразу стало радостней. Да, надо срочно к Майку – вот кто действовал лучше любых антидепрессантов и успокоительных! 

Вопреки опасениям, новость о том, что его первый папа, которого все считали погибшим, жив и он останется с ним, сына не испугала. Быть может потому, что успел привязаться к Дженсену, да и привык жить в его доме. Он только встревоженно спросил Джареда: ”А ты больше не хочешь быть моим папой?” – но, услышав в ответ твердое: “хочу, и всегда им буду”, совершенно успокоился. Тем более что виделись они каждый день.

К сожалению, с проектом оказалось сложнее. Хотя на Лотусе все давно было готово, он дважды оказывался под угрозой срыва. Сначала, когда выяснилось, что технологии Ориона дают результат только тем, кто сам хочет выздороветь, а значит,  пациенты должны проходить отбор. Пришлось долго объяснять чиновникам Содружества, что необходимо увеличить штат психологов, которые помогли бы людям настроиться на нужный лад, разбудить в них желание жить дальше при любых обстоятельствах. Никто не собирался устраивать здесь курорт для тех, у кого и так все хорошо, в первую очередь помощь нужна самым пострадавшим. Вопрос удалось решить, направив на Землю орионских целителей душ. 

Потом кто-то решил, что Звездная Империя должна доставить нужное оборудование, а в Содружестве уже сами разберутся. Имперцы отказались – они предлагали помочь с лечением, а не с технологиями. И тут Джаред с ними соглашался, хотя это было непатриотично. Он видел “Разрушитель” в действии, понимал, что  передать устройства, способные преобразовывать намерения в реальную энергию, – все равно что вручить детям спички. Даже на Лотусе это строго контролировалось. Чтоб распоряжаться такой силой, не причиняя никому вреда, нужен определенный, и довольно высокий уровень сознания. Увы, судя по всему, человечество достигнет его не скоро.

Существовал и шкурный интерес: так он мог подольше оставаться с Майклом.

Но теперь, похоже, основные трудности были преодолены, и через неделю должен был прибыть первый корабль.

 – Ну ч-что? – спросил вошедший Дженсен. – Т-тебя можно п-поздравить?

– Да, ждем через неделю.

Тот красноречиво повел бровями, мол, я в тебе никогда не сомневался.

Невысказанная похвала согрела, и Джаред почувствовал, как краснеет. Почему-то казалось  очень важным доказать, что Дженсен в нем не ошибся.

Им много пришлось работать вместе.  Пяти лет разлуки словно и не было – они все так же понимали друг друга с полуслова или спорили до хрипоты, ругались, а потом мирились. Правда, у Дженсена было преимущество: едва Джаред замечал, что тот от волнения или избытка чувств начинает сильнее заикаться, он тут же отступал, и они, остыв, начинали искать компромиссное решение. Хотелось верить, что друг не просек его слабость, хотя порой ему казалось, что тот все прекрасно понимает и пользуется без зазрения совести.  Единственным вопросом, по которому они никак не могли договориться, был переезд Джареда.

   – Как насчет того, чтобы перебраться ко мне... – завел он старую шарманку, но Джаред тут же перебил:

– Я уже сто раз говорил, что не хочу причинять тебе неудобства.

–  Да какие н-неудобства, ты в-все равно у нас разве что не ночуешь, мой повар готовит твои любимые блюда, а  экономка беспокоится, не забываешь ли ты пообедать.

– Мне снятся кошмары, я могу напугать ребенка.

– Ну я же не пугаю! Во-первых, у него с-своя комната, во-вторых, ты м-можешь выбрать самую дальнюю из гостевых спален, так что если не захочешь, мы даже не встретимся.

– Дженсен, я не могу. Не хочу испортить тебе репутацию.

Тот закатил глаза:

– Ты что, в с-сеть нашу не ходил? Т-таблоиды не читал?

– Читал. Кстати, как им сходит с рук печать такой ерунды о членах правящей семьи?

– Так они же не со зла. Им надо как-то поддерживать тиражи, – только сейчас Джаред заметил искорки веселья в зеленых глазах.

– Какая толерантность! А если бы со зла, то упали бы без сил, едва начали бы печатать? – хмыкнул он.

– Типа т-того, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  – С каких пор тебя волнуют сплетни? Тебе же раньше до них не было дела!

– Раньше у нас не было ребенка,  – ляпнул Джаред, и оба, осознав, как звучит сказанное, расхохотались.

– Л-ладно, я н-не настаиваю, – отсмеявшись, сказал Дженсен, – мне п-просто б-было интересно, какие аргументы будут на сей раз. Но, п-признаюсь, п-последний меня убедил.

 – Джей, – уже серьезно продолжил он, – правда, переедь на время. Скоро я улечу, и, похоже, надолго.

– Отправляешься в странствие? – сразу стало как-то грустно и тревожно.

– Какое странствие?

– Ну в это ваше традиционное... Свободное?

– Нет,  – тепло улыбнулся Дженсен, – он задержал взгляд на голографии Майка и снова посмотрел на Джареда: – Я как раз закончил свое, и нашел здесь все, что мне нужно.

 


End file.
